Hawkeye x Black Widow
by Dinoluvr
Summary: Black Widow and Hawkeye go on a mission to save another Russian spy, will they finally realize their feelings for each other after they're captured? Twoshot... May be a story if I feel like writing more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **So I had originally planned for this to be a oneshot, but it turned out to be much longer than that :p So I'm labeling it a twoshot, so be on the lookout for the next chapter! If I end up with more ideas, I may just turn this into a story, still not sure X3_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Natasha Romanova stopped outside of a guarded prison camp, preparing herself to fight her way inside. A different Russian spy had been captured recently, and was her job to get him back out. A familiar voice rang in over her headset, and she gave a tiny smile. It was her partner, Clint Barton. "Ready when you are." He said cheerily from his position in a tree above her, and she could picture him grinning as he said it. Ever since reuniting in the Avengers, they had been nearly inseparable.

Of course, they were just friends still, which actually disappointed Natasha if she was honest with herself. That's right; she had a crush on Clint. The feared Black Widow acted like a lovesick school girl whenever he was around. It was embarrassing. But she couldn't seem to shake her feelings. The entire time he was gone was like torture, and fighting him during his mind control was even worse. Loki had said Clint talked about her, but how could she be sure of that? He had been trying to mess with her, get into her head; she'd done it many times herself.

Natasha quickly pushed away her thoughts, attempting to focus on the mission. "Cover me." Was all she was replied before moving in. Clint most likely followed her, even though she didn't hear a thing from him. Just as she took out one of the main guards and went for the other, an arrow protruding from the guard's chest and he fell limply to the ground. She grinned, quickly moving inside. Clint appeared next to her, giving her a quick smile but remaining silent.

Natasha gave a quick roll of her eyes before silently walking down the corridor, senses alert for anything or anyone that was nearby. Over the course of their mission, they took out a few more of the prison guards. In Natasha's mind, it all seemed way too easy. She especially had doubts when the other spy's cell came into view and the alarms hadn't yet been triggered. Surely someone would have noticed the dead body's littering the hallways and alerted everyone.

Suddenly she stopped, holding up a hand to stop Clint as well. He gave her a questioning look, knocking an arrow as he silently scanned the area. All of a sudden the alarms sounded and dozens of armed guards rushed in, surrounding them instantaneously. Clint and Natasha quickly moved so that they could stand back to back, hoping to be able to cover one another if there was a fight. Natasha glanced at the guns pointed at them, giving a wry smile.

"I knew something was up, prison breaks are never this easy." She stated nonchalantly, as if talking about something as normal as the weather.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Nice to know, you couldn't have mentioned it a tad sooner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

Natasha grinned, "Where would the fun be in that? I wanted to see your reaction." She chuckled, shifting her weight slightly as she prepared to attack. Clint felt her shift, wanting more than anything to stop her.

"Yes, where would the fun be?" he asked rhetorically, conveying a warning through his tone. She got the message, backing down instantly, but at the same time reluctantly.

A balding, burly man stepped forward, graying beard trimmed just below his chin. "The notorious Black Widow and her partner Hawkeye, what a pleasant surprise." He practically sneered, giving them a triumphant smirk. "My name is Jack Fisher, and I run this prison. I figured the Russians would come for their guy, and it turns out I was right. Since I want to be a good host, why don't you two allow my boys to escort you to where you'll be staying?" he asked with a victorious grin, and all of the guards shouldered their guns as they stepped forward. Natasha would fight, but it would be hopeless. She'd be shot before she got enough of them down.

The Black Widow was officially captured.

Clint seemed to be able to read her dread, and he gently nudged her with his elbow as if to say, 'It'll be fine, trust me'. She sighed in defeat, nodding to Jack. "We'll go." She said simply. He nodded, as if expecting this result and a few of the guards came over to remove their weapons. Natalia remembered the pocket knife she had placed in her bra, almost smiling as she knew they couldn't search her there. If they did, they'd have no more bones in their hand.

In a matter of minutes, they were being led down the hall towards a cell, Natalia forming a plan the entire time. They'd have armed guards positioned outside, so they would have to wait until the guards were no longer paying as close attention to them… They would have to act hopeless, which wouldn't be too difficult. Natasha brushed her hand against his as she walked ahead of him into the cage, letting him know to go along with everything.

Clint followed close behind, and she felt the chilling noise sound of metal slamming as the door was shut behind them. She turned to her partner, "We're done, caught… The Russians can't send a rescue party to save the rescue party; it would be a waste of resources. It's over." She sighed, sitting on the bed with a soft thud as she acted as hopeless as she could.

He sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders loosely, not romantically, just like a friend would… Unfortunately for her. Despite the seriousness of their situation, she would have loved for him to put an arm around her waist instead. "Don't worry; everything is going to be alright." He said, pretending to be soothing. His eyes were glinting with humor though, as they always did whenever it was time to be completely serious.

She gave him a slight glare, before shaking her head with another sigh, "No… It's not." was all she said. The guards seemed to be getting bored, which she could tell by the way they all kept shifting their weight and a few kept yawning. It would soon be time, seeing as they didn't change shifts for quite a while longer.

Keeping an eye on the guards, she quietly pulled the pocketknife from her bra, showing it to Clint before handing it to him. He nodded, placing it in a pocket of his. That was their escape route, without it they were screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** So heres my final chapter of the Black Widow x Hawkeye story! :) Terrible ending in my opinion, but feel free to leave your thoughts! I love feedback :p_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natasha smoothly walked up to the door on the opposite side of the lock, planning her words before she spoke. "Excuse me?" she called, feeling smug as they all turned to look at her. She raised a hand beckoning them all with a finger as she spoke again, "Could you come here please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

It worked just as well as she thought it would, two of them hurrying towards her. "What do you want?" one asked rather gruffly, trying to appear tough.

Natasha attempted a flirtatious grin, "I was feeling lonely." She explained simply, which seemed to get their attention.

"Lonely huh?" the other guard asked, smirking slightly. This earned him a glare from the first one, which was probably the leader from her observation.

"Yes, well, you should've thought about that before becoming a filthy spy." The leader said with a smug little smile, turning his back as he and the other got into position. With a quick glance at Clint, she saw he was just about done with the lock, and decided to lean against the door in case any of them happened to look over.

A tiny click sounded, and she grinned at him, each picking their side with a quick flick of their eyes. Opening the door with a loud screeching noise, the guards each turned to look with their jaws agape, and quickly proceeded in raising their guns in warning. It was easy work to be honest, seeing as four puny little guards could not possibly be a match for Black Widow and Hawkeye.

With a look in either direction, Natasha rushed towards the other cell, focusing on rescuing the spy in order to complete her mission. That was the only thing that was important at the moment.

Taking the knife from Clint, she made quick work of the door in front of her, and a grateful looking man rushed out. He was a brunette, hair quite long from living in the prison for so long, with nice brown eyes. A man she had thought was attractive until meeting up with Clint again.

"Agent Clark." She nodded in greeting, and he returned the nod.

"Agent Carrie." He answered, each of them knowing full well that those weren't their real names. The only people that knew her real name were the Avengers, her Russian boss, and Fury. That was it. And that's how she planned to keep it.

With an unspoken agreement, they all turned and quickly made their way down the hall. This time the alarms sounded much quicker, and they had barely made it out of the cell room before guards were after them. A few shots sounded, and luckily none of them were hit.

After making it outside, it was clear they were going to have to fight their way out, guns sounding when Clint suddenly let out a pained grunt, hands gripping his stomach where blood had pooled. Natasha gasped, not thinking as she crouched down next to him, eyes wide in shock.

"Clint! Are you ok? Come on, just a little ways more. Then we can get you a doctor to look at the wound. It won't take long." She rambled, trying to assure him and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Clark was shifting impatiently, "Let's go!" he hissed, eyes darting around them. Clint stood, and she could see the effort it took.

"Just a little longer." She whispered, allowing him to lean on her as they attempted to run through. A couple of shots grazed her, and she cried out as one hit her in the outside of her thigh. She didn't stop however, limping as she made her way to the gate. Clark himself had a few wounds, a gunshot in his shoulder as he painfully climbed the fence. Natasha helped Clint, staying behind as she waited for him to make his way over.

As he dropped to the other side, she wasted no time in climbing over, gunshots ringing all around her. They had been ordered not to kill them, so it wasn't a surprise that they were able to make it over. Without a glance behind them, they disappeared into the trees and made their way to a helicopter that was waiting for them.

There were medics in the helicopter, and Clint was already being bound up in gauze as she took her seat next to him, thigh burning. Another medic quickly tended to her wound, wrapping it up to keep it from bleeding too badly. After he had finished, Natasha glanced over to catch Clint looking at her, and she gave him a small smile. "Yes?" she asked, fighting the blush as he smiled back, giving her the one he reserved only for her.

Clint let out a small chuckle, and Natasha could detect the slight hint of nervousness to it. Which was incredibly odd for him. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, not even the faintest trace of teasing to his voice.

She blinked in surprise, not expecting that at all. She had expected something more along the lines of, 'You got something on your face.' She looked up at him, "No." she answered simply, waiting for him to grin and laugh at her for actually thinking he was being serious.

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Well, you are. Beautiful, that is. Both inside and out… Also… I think I might be in love with you." He said quietly, seeming to be weighing his words. He wasn't sure how he felt, to be honest.

Natasha gasped despite herself, gaping at him. "Are you… Are you serious?" she asked, just as quiet out of disbelief. Could he really return her silent feelings?

He grimaced, obviously mistaking her expression. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll understand if you no longer want to be par-" he rambled, but she quickly cut him off with a kiss. Taking him by surprise for once. He kissed her back happily, and Natasha couldn't help but scrapbook each moment. Even the slight stubble on his chin went into her permanent memory.

Clint pulled away after a moment, looking at her in wonder. "So… Does that mean you feel the same way?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. She nodded, giving him a smile.

"It does… I've felt the same way for a long time actually…" she admitted, laughing sheepishly. This was so weird for her; she was so much more professional. More… Grown-up?

Clint still seemed to be amazed by the turn of events, probably surprised that she hadn't beaten him up and found a new partner. Natasha giggled lightly; cupping his cheek to turn his face as she reached over to kiss him again, this time met with much more enthusiasm. She pulled away for a moment to whisper, "I love you." Before moving in to kiss him again.

"I love you more." He smiled, murmuring against her lips as if he would wake up the moment he pulled away. Natasha decided to leave it at that, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. The moment that would forever change her life, for the better.


End file.
